Queen Arbina Joeanne Rêmulp-Terrobihn
Arbina Joeanne, commonly referred to simply as Joeanne, is the middle child and second daughter of the five Terrobihn children from Queen Lin (Lady Lin) and her husband. She is the latest in a long line of Terrobihn rulers of Castle Lightpool, in Trias, on The Planet of Legends. Category:Characters Appearance Blond hair, prefers to wear more casual dresses. Favors light blues. Personality Gentle, kind, soft spoken. Known History Early Life Lady Joeanne and her sister fought constantly. In order to prove who was more worthy to become the queen, their mother set up a trial for them. She created a maze, and put the heart of the White Dragon of Ages' Past in the middle. Whoever reached the heart first was the rightful queen. The sisters reached the center of the maze simultaneously, and fought over the prize. The heart wound up falling into the sewer and was lost for centuries. In the civil war that followed, Lady Lin sided with her second daughter and ultimately, Arbina Joeanne and her forces were able to push Zorlinda Raquel into the Monteguish Moors, where she remained. Despite this triumph, the sisters continued to fight, with Queen Joeanne slowly losing more and more of her army. By the beginning of Orphan Quest, her army is nearly halved - the main reason for this is her sister's ability to manipulate and seduce males with ease. During this time, Arbina Joeanne had a brief love affair with Lord Tyzar; however, it never went further than close associates. They drifted apart after she officially became the Queen. Arbina Joeanne married George Rêmulp, taking him as her consort and in respect to his heritage, added his surname to hers, thus becoming the first of the Rêmulp-Terrobihn bloodline. They had four children together, Kitra April, Criotec George, and the twins Alfred Joseph and Arnold Jaxon. The births were far enough apart that George was quite aged when the twins were born, and ultimately died of old age not long afterward. Technically, her name is Arbina Joeanne Terrobihn now. During Orphan Quest Queen Joeanne sent Basil, Flipp, Kinet and Razen out to locate the remaining jewels and guardian statues of the White Dragon of Ages Past. She sent her Daryndel, led by Warren Milrona, in search of heart of the dragon. With the knowledge that Basil provided, they went to Mushbubble. While these two groups were on their respective missions, the queen attempted to defend Castle Lightpool against her sister's invading army. In the end, the nefarious forces, far too great for the already beleaguered castle's army, overran Castle Lightpool. Arbina Joeanne was taken captive and held within the bowels of Castle Raja, her sister's castle. She was rescued by Arista and Attilan. Reunited with the allied forces, Queen Joeanne used the power of the statue to defend her sister, and banished Raquel into the Dot realm. She later restored Attilan's rightful form, breaking Granella's curse over him. Meanwhile Arbina Joeanne married John, and took him as her second consort. He was not of noble birth, and had no last name, so he took hers, becoming Prince John Terrobihn I. During the Company Chronicles Queen Joeanne was present for Tsar'Lena, Kinet and Râthamyn leaving to find the other scalla. Sometime while they were gone, Castle Lightpool was attacked and a Red Dome placed over it. Queen Joeanne is currently missing. Known Abilities Longevity As with all the Terrobihn Bloodline, Arbina Joenne is blessed with an unnaturally long life. Sorcery She is practiced in the arcane art of arcane. Like all Lady Lin's children, she is a sorceress of great abilities. Telepathy is one of her stronger suits as is granting minor boons. Relationships Parentage * Unknown, her father * Lady Lin Terrobihn, her mother. Siblings * Prince Blacklion - Older Brother. * Princess Zorlinda Raquel - Older Sister. * Princess Cherryblossom Terrobihn - Youngest sister, deceased. * Prince Swiftwind Terrobihn - Youngest brother, deceased. Significant Other * King George Rêmulp I - deceased, first husband. * Prince John I - whereabouts unknown, second husband. Other Relations * Kitra April - Eldest daughter. * Criotec George - Eldest son, second born. * Alfred Joseph - second son, identical twin of Arnold Jaxon. * Arnold Jaxon - youngest son, identical twin of Alfred Joseph. * All of Raquel's children. * The rest of the Terrobihn Bloodline. First Appearance Queen Arbina Joeanne is a minor protagonist in Orphan Quest. Random Trivia